Roses in his Antlers
by MBT3
Summary: A king and his queen, a stag and his flower.
1. Chapter 1

"Finally!" Tommen huffed as he walked in front of two of his kingsguard, leaving them at their post in front of his chamber doors, walking into his large room.

The king took off his antlered crown, the golden tines glinting from the evening sun flittering in from the windows. He set it down on its special pedestal, on top of a pillow embroidered with the stag of his family. He turned and walked to the window, unbuttoning his gold and red colored doublet, humming a tune as he stepped over to peer out of the window, admiring the colors of the sunset over Blackwater Bay.

His emerald eyes glittered and shot up when he heard footsteps behind him, and he quickly turned, but sighed, seeing it was only his servants bringing his dinner. "Actually, I'll wait for the queen, thank you..." He said, even though his stomach roared like a lion, especially as the delicious smells disappeared with the servants.

He turned and walked over to the bed, falling onto it with a smile. His legs swung on the edge before he took a deep breath and tossed them up, trying to tug his boots off, huffing and puffing as he struggled.

"Do you need any help my king?" A voice as smooth as silk asked.

He jumped up with a red tint over his pale cheeks, before smiling at his queen, who stood there with a light smirk. The rose of Highgarden was wearing a exquisite teal dress fit for someone of her stature. Her auburn hair was flawless, going past her shoulders to her mid back, her bangs pinned to the back of her head like always, a tiara with sparkling jewels sitting above her brow as well. Her light blue eyes were drawn out by the dress, as well as accented by her flawless skin like always.

"You know, you shouldn't laugh at your king..." He warned, but there was no threat in his voice.

"I'm not laughing at my king," She stepped over to him and let out another heavenly giggle. "I'm laughing at my husband."

He smiled and shook his head before enveloping her hands with his, squeezing gently before finally pressing his lips against hers. They closed their eyes for a few moments before opening them, and he rubbed his nose against hers in an affectionate way, before finally letting go of each other's hands, Tommen loosening his grip last.

"Sit, I'll help you this time." She winked and he laughed softly, sitting down on the bed. She kneeled with ease, beginning to unlace the boots.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you don't have to brute force everything." She said and he rolled his eyes as he began helping with the other boot. "And done!" They said at the same time, before she set the boots to the side and he helped her up with a smile.

"Thank you, my sweet." He said, pecking her cheek gently, before walking over to the door and opening it, waving his hand. He walked over to the table and pulled out her chair as the servants brought in the food, pushing her in gently once she was seated.

He sat down and took a deep breath, grinning at the smell of the delicious food. Once the plates were uncovered, Tommen made sure everything was to his and his queen's liking before waving off the servants. On the plates sat three main dishes, a honey glazed partridge, hearty kidney pie, and Tommen's favorite rabbit stew. There were also three large flagon tins, with water, honey sweetened milk, and a fine Summer Isle wine.

"I presume the queen mother isn't going to be joining us?" Margaery asked, referring to Cersei, as the king poured himself a goblet of wine.

"No no, I insisted on dining with my queen alone, it's only the second time this week." He gave a wink. "If I have to eat with the small council, I'd rather spike my drink with milk of the poppy to sleep through it all." He joked, causing her to giggle and nod in agreement.

"Good, good, and I thank you for letting us be in peace." She said, thankful she didn't have to eat with the room flooded with passive aggressive comments, though she could feel Cersei's anger, even though she was on the other side of the red keep.

Margaery took dainty bites like a lady should, sipping the sweetened milk, dabbing at her lips after every bite and drink. Meanwhile, Tommen dined without care, not bothering to wipe his lips when he got some of the glaze on his lips, instead grinning at her and licking it off. She didn't eat as much as usual, though Tommen took no notice to it, filling his stomach instead. Once he got to the stew, he finally looked up at her, properly wiping his lips.

"So, how was your day my queen?"

"'Twas well, I visited Flea Bottom, and said hello to the children at the orphanage... My sweet, I was wondering if we could make another donation there..."

"Of course my love!" He nodded quickly. "I'll talk to your father as soon as I see him tomorrow." He said, her father, Mace Tyrell, being not only Master of Ships, but also Master of Coin in his small council.

She bowed her head gratefully, before letting out a giggle and an eye roll when he slurped his stew. "And your day?"

"It was nice, getting council on this, told what to do on that... I'm honestly surprised they don't advise me on how to wipe my own behind!" He declared and she let out a snort, covering her mouth and leaning back in her chair, laughing.

"Tommen!" She giggled, before shaking her head. "A king shouldn't talk of such activities over dinner, especially to his wife!"

"Oh shush, you laughed!" He smiled at her before downing a spoonful of his soup and smiling at her with a giggle of his own.

After a few more moments of chatting of their days, the king raised his bowl and winked at her before slurping down the rest of his stew, before wiping his chin with his wrist, causing her to cluck disapprovingly.

"Hey, try it, it's pretty fun!"

She eyed him before smiling and shaking her head, but relented, bringing up her bowl and finishing it off. "Hm, I suppose it was fu-" She was saying, but let out a burp, causing her cheeks to erupt in a blush, excusing herself profusely.

Tommen erupted into laughter before he quickly reached across the table to give her hand a squeeze, letting her know he was laughing with her. After the laughter diminished, he clapped his hands twice and the servants whisked away their plates, leaving the drinks and a platter of their favorite lemon cakes.

It may have looked like the boy king was stuffed, but he gobbled down a few cakes before washing it down with a swig of milk, before grinning. He watched her pick up one, take a small bite, then sat it down and pushed her plate away, much to his confusion.

"Are you okay Margaery?" He asked, knowing full and well they both could eat their fair share of lemon cakes, the plate usually being clean by the night's end.

"Oh, uh..." Her eyes darted up and she gave a small smile. "My appetite has been odd these past few days, my apologies."

"Oh no, it's okay!" He quickly said, nodding, but it was evident in his emerald eyes that he was concerned for his queen.

He finally stood up and stretched, looking rather silly in his messy hair, undershirt, and exquisite dress pants. He began making his was over to the dressing screen, but she stopped him, gently taking ahold of his wrist.

"My little king..." She murmured, causing him to blush and smile shyly as she stood, her gently brushing off the crumbles on his cheeks, kissing a droplet of milk off near his lips, before finally letting go, and he walked behind the screen with a hop in his step.

Finally he walked back out, now wearing pajamas made of the finest Dornish silk, a crowned stag embroidered over the the breast, smiling at her once he passed by. She pecked his cheek affectionately before walking Heinz the screen herself, dressing in a simple silken pajama gown. He padded over and pulled back the covers with a hum, crawling in before flipping to his back with a happy huff, while she slid in gracefully.

"Good night my queen..." He leaned over to kiss her perfect, rose red lips once again, squeezing her hand.

"Goodnight Tommen, sweet dreams..." She embraced him, before leaving an arm under his head, her hand in his chest, and he scooted closer to her, closing his eyes.

After a little while, the queen's eyes were still open, watching him with a small smile. She pecked his cheek to make sure he was still asleep before she slowly slid out of bed, walking to the window to peer out. The moon was reflecting against the bay, lighting her skin up in a ghostly yet serene way. She brought up he dress so she could look at her stomach, gently grazing her fingers over the minuscule swell, before glancing back at her dozing husband.

" _Meow..._ " Came from down below, and she looked down, feeling honored that the fiercest and furriest knight of all of Westeros had come to say hello.

"Good evening to you Ser Pounce, I presume your night has been well?" She asked, and he purred against her chest in agreement, his tail swishing this way and that.

"Margaery..." A voice suddenly whined from the bed. "Come back..."

She quickly stepped over and smiled, setting the cat down at Tommen's midsection, sliding back in as the cat curled up at their feet. Her arm wrapped back under him, her opposite hand gently playing with his hair.

"I love you Tommen..."

"I love you too Margaery." He murmured, and like that, the king was asleep.

Her eyes watched over him for a few moments before kissing his forehead, then shut her own eyes once they had grew heavy, finally dozing off after the long day, love radiating off of the couple like heat from a fire.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope to dine with you this evening my sweet.."

Tommen smiled and nodded, looking at himself through the mirror, letting her adjust his crown to her liking, so it sat atop his head nicely. They had just broke their fast, a fine dining of sweet biscuits, grapes, pomegranate juice, and much more of course.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and a servant entered once Tommen called him in, the king and queen turning to look. "My King, the Queen Regent requests your presence." The young boy said in a quiet tone, bowing his head.

"Ah, to think I could spend a morning in peace with my lovely queen..." He sighed before giving a small laugh, pecking Margaery on the cheek with a smile.

"M-My apologies Your Grace." The boy quickly said, giving a small shake before Tommen calmed him with a hand on his shoulder, handing the servant a biscuit.

"No need to apologize, here, take this and have a good day." He smiled warmly, his golden hair and crown glinting in the morning light.

The boy gasped and eagerly took the biscuit before thanking him profusely, then finally scurried off as he nibbled on it.

"Oh well..." Tommen's shoulders shrugged as he sighed before turning to her and smiling. "I suppose I should be off..."

She smiled before gently kissing his lips, their eyes closing for a few moments, before he pulled away, rubbing his nose against her own affectionately, his hand gently caressing the small of her back. She followed him to the door once they detached from each other, before watching him walk out with her gentle blue eyes. Once she heard the clink of the Kingsguards' armor, she sat at the table and popped a grape into her mouth, closing her eyes as it exploded into her mouth.

 _"Mraw-rr_! _"_ Ser Pounce warbled as he jumped up into the queen's lap, before purring contently, lapping at his grey fur.

"Good morning to you as well Ser Pounce." The woman smiled as she began petting his head, scratching behind his ears, before picking up the metal flagon of fruit juice, pouring herself another glass, sipping the tangy juice finally.

Ser Pounce looked up at her for a few moments before giving a small headbutt to her stomach, giving another purr. "What are you doing, you silly kitty?" She asked with a small smile.

She picked up the cat to meet his piercing eyes, before kissing at his snout and head. Once he huffed his dissatisfaction with her, she set him down so he could scurry off, going over to his food so he could begin on his morning fish, fresh from the bay. She watched him for a few moments before finally finishing off her glass of pomegranate juice, before standing up to walk out of the chambers, fetching her Queensguard.

"Where shall we be going Your Grace?" One asked, bowing his head.

"I wish to speak to Grandmaester Pycelle, I haven't been feeling too great as of late..."

"Is everything okay my queen?" The other asked.

"Yes, yes, please just escort me." She said bluntly, before they quickly turned and began escorting her away silently, the only sound being their armor.

Once they arrived to the Grandmaester's office, she gave three firm knocks to the door before an old, withered voice called her in, leaving the queensguard outside.

The old man sat there at a table, a few jars of exotic spices and salts in front of him, before looking up and smiling.

"Ah, Queen Margaery, to what do I owe the pleasure to?" He asked as he slowly rose to bow, his chains clinking together.

"Oh, well..." She took a deep breath and sat down across from him as she sat. "I've been feeling odd as of late..." She said softly before explaining the rest of her symptoms to the man.

He stroked his beard slowly, appearing asleep with his half lidded eyes, but gave a nod every so often to show he was listening. "Ah... Well, it appears that you are with a child my queen, congratulations to you and the king." He smiled, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh my..." She mumbled softly, he hand going to her stomach, her suspicions having been true.

"If you'd like, I can procure some herbs to get rid of the morning sickness."

She looked back up after a few seconds, having taken a few seconds for his voice to register before nodding. "Ah, yes, I'd like that... Uh... If the king comes by soon, for any reason, please don't tell him, I'd like to tell him in my own time..." She said before he nodded.

"You're word is my command." He nodded before she finally took her leave, walking back to the royal chambers with the queensguard following close behind.

Once inside, she fell onto the bed, her hand grazing over the side Tommen usually slept in. "Oh Gods..." She murmured softly, her other hand grazing over her covered stomach.

"Appealed..." Tommen shifted around in the cold, hard throne, his arms in his lap, sitting awkwardly to avoid the sharp edges of the adequately named Iron Throne.

A lowly lord profusely thanked the blonde haired king before scurrying off. Tywin Lannister stood to the side of the throne, as he did many years ago, advising Tommen on what to do on almost every case, even something as simple as a land dispute, as the previous one was.

Tommen held his hand up after a few moments and motioned for a nearby servant to fetch a flagon of water, needing to quench his thirst and mind so he did not succumb of boredom. Once the servant appeared with the flagon and goblet, the king eagerly drank, quenching the boredom for only a short while.

Finally, after a few more hearings, Tywin decided to acknowledge the mind fatigue Tommen was experiencing, giving a nod so he could take his leave. Tommen announced his leaving, letting Tywin reside over the rest of the day's cases, disputes, and measly squabbles. Of course, as king, Tommen could do whatever he wished, but he knew it was his kingly duty to be there for the kingdom, or at least try, unlike the previous two or three kings. He sighed with relief as he walked out of the throne room, into his nearby office, which was orderly and neat. He fetched a bowl of candied plums, sitting down in the gilded chair, closing his eyes as he ate.

"M-My King!" A young voice was heard and Tommen's eyes opened to see a young girl, recognizing her as one of Cersei's handmaidens, seeing a faint swell, from cheekbone to jaw on the left side.

"The Queen Regent requests for you to dine with her." She said quickly, looking down.

"Ah..." He sighed as his stomach dropped, before nodding. "Return to your personal chambers, be free for the evening, and enjoy these." He said, handing her the bowl of plums, reminding himself to remind Cersei to not abuse the servants.

"Gods..." Tommen mumbled as he walked into his chambers quietly, rubbing his eyes as he lit a hearth, having finally excused himself from his mother's dining table.

Margaery sat at the dining table, her arm prepping her head up, having tried to wait for her lord husband before eating. Her face was peaceful, serene in the orange light, causing his heart to flutter. Her hand was on her stomach, Ser Pounce napping in her lap. He raised his head for a few moments to peer at Tommen before flicking his tail, settling back down.

Tommen almost didn't want to wake her, but her stepped forward quietly, kneeling down as he put a hand on the arm of her chair. "Margaery?..." He asked in a quiet voice, but she didn't stir. He contemplated lifting her up and placing her in bed, but he knew he wouldn't be strong enough.

He watched her for a few moments, smiling as the orange glow danced on her beautiful face, before pulling off his crown and setting it down. Once his boots and doublet were off and put away, he pulled his chair next to her's quietly, making a large plate of food. He had been starving since lunch, as his mother dined on a salad, which he hated, and to make it worse, a bitter, vinegar dressing. After slicing off the leg of the roasted duck before him, he ate quietly, wiping his lips, and taking a sip of the honey ale.

Ser Pounce perked his head up after realizing Tommen was eating, blinking before Tommen handed his furry friend a small piece of meat with a smile. The cat took it within his teeth and nommed happily, as Tommen gently touched Margaery's arm.

"Margaery... My sweet..." He whispered before kissing her cheek gently. "Wake up, I'm back..." He touched the hand that was over her own stomach, grabbing it and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Tommen..." She murmured before he eyes fluttered open and she looked up, smiling as her hand squeezed back, before looking before her at the table and frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was waiting for you... Where were you?" She asked, taking his hand and pressing it against her cheek gently.

"Oh.." He smiled a bit sheepishly, glancing down. "My mother wanted to dine with me, I'm sorry, I forgot to send someone to tell you..." He said before bringing her hand up and kissing the back of it gently.

She nodded before looking to the food before them, her stomach rumbling loud enough it disturbed Ser Pounce, causing him to scurry away, jumping up on the bed, Tommen giggling. He sat back down and continued to eat, as she made a plate, eating quickly.

"Slow down down Margaery, you're going to give yourself a stomach ache!" He laughed as she gave a blush, before kissing her cheek.

After dinner was finished, dessert was brought in, delicious cold, sweetened cream, and Margaery's favorite honey bread, a Highgarden recipe. Once that was down, a few cream filled kisses shared, Tommen climbed into his pajamas behind the dressing screen. He stopped at the table to take another sip of the cream, which was sweetened with exotic vanilla, before realizing the queen was behind him, turning to smile at her, before a blush washed over his cheeks, her dress at their feet.

"Thank you my sweet..." Tommen murmured softly, his arm under her shoulder, his hand idly playing with her auburn hair.

Her head was against his chest, hearing his heart beat calm as she gently grazed her fingers over his chest, causing his skin to tingle as both of their bodies were cooling down. She looked up and nodded, pursing her lips for yet another kiss, and he obliged of course.

"Gods... You're beautiful..."

"And you are just as handsome my love..." She said as they shared a blush.

His hand grazed against her shoulder and back, holding her close, as her hand left his chest to rub against her stomach. "Your job is done my love..."

"What do you mean?" His eyebrow raised.

"Here, feel me.' She said before taking his other hand and bringing it down to her stomach so he could feel. "The future heir of Westeros..."

"Wha..." He gasped before his emerald eyes widened and he grinned, sitting up. "Wait... Seriously?... But that's not possible..."

"What do you..." She began to say before giggled, shaking her head quickly. "This wasn't from just now, this was from the wedding night..."

"Oh... Oh Gods..." He nodded before looking at her and giving a firm kiss, then buried his face into her neck, hugging her tight.

She grinned and let out another giggle, hugging him back just as tight, kissing at his temple and cheek, before realizing he was shuddering. "Oh, oh Tommen, my love, what's the matter?" She asked, her voice laced with concern for him.

"I...I'm just very delighted with this..." He said in a frail voice, wiping his eyes.

"I am as well... I hear we are truly blessed if I am pregnant from the wedding night..." She smiled and he nodded quickly, before hugging him tightly.

"What do you want?" He asked, pulling away, just enough to see her face. "I mean, a boy, or a girl?"

"Well, a prince first of course, your heir, and then however many other princes and princesses we'd like."

"Well, I suppose we need to start eating apples with dinner now..."

"Apples?"

"What? Have you never heard that? Eat a lot of apples to have a boy, watermelon for a girl... Oh wait, or is it watermelon for a boy?" His eyebrows knitted together in thought before they giggled and pressed their lips together.

"Let us sleep Tommen, it has been an exciting day..." She said and he nodded in agreement.

They curled up against each other, arms and legs intertwining their bodies. He drifted off quickly, as she watched over him for a few moments. After pressing a kiss against his forehead, she drifted to sleep as well, smiling in a happy bliss.


End file.
